


Kryptonite Earth: X-Power

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Kryptonite [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/M, Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: As things are looking up for Kara, Adam Foster returns to National City and a new enemy is born. Also a new form of Kryptonite is about to change things around.





	1. The Dawning of Powers

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of want to make one thing clear here when i started writing the Kryptonite Series my plan was for Kara to abandoned everyone to become a Grant yes but I also planned on her forgiving people. But then something happened with the TV Show starting to make me dislike a character. What I am talking about is Alex Danvers. 
> 
> Season one I was back and forth on whether I liked her or not. 
> 
> Season two came and that turned into dislike. She was great at first and I liked her coming out story, but then Maggie who could have been a great character became nothing more than Alex's girlfriend. And the writers seemed to make Alex Saint Alex. Where even when she was in the wrong everyone was saying how great she was. One time I remembered disliking Alex the most is when Jeremiah came back and Kara was like this is suspicious and Alex was like "your either in this family or not". I mean come one. She killed Kara's aunt and Kara did not say a word. Kara rightfully suspects her dad is up to something and she flips. 
> 
> So Kryptonite Series became the series where my dislike of Alex took affect and I really like a world where Kara decided to move on and leave the Danvers.
> 
> Just to make one thing clear season 3 did redeem Alex's character.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kara had defeated Non almost a week ago. He had set Myriad into effect, which turned out to be a mind control device and Kara had been ready to set off a Kryptonite bomb to kill all Kryptonians – even forcing herself to leave National, but Cat convinced her otherwise. She had talked about Kara's home and her House values that Kara shared, making Kara realize something… The House of El was the highest-ranking Kryptonian house on Earth now, and since the Kryptonian council was gone, the house system had to be put back in effect. As the first born of the House of El, she was supposed to be leader of all Kryptonians!

With this knowledge, she had challenged Non to an old Kryptonian traditional she found in her mother's hologram: The right to rule. A fight to the death match between herself, the rightful leader, and Non, the one leading the army. Non had decided to accept and they had a vicious battle, leading Kara to no choice but to fulfil the requirements and kill him – burning out his eye sockets and brain. His army might be criminals, but they were not leaders and they respected the Kryptonian ancient traditions. They helped Kara defeat Indigo for good and turned off Myraid before turning themselves into the DEO to serve their sentence.

Now Cat, Kara, and Carter had finally found time to celebrate the victory.

"Ah, I win," Carter said as the action game they were playing was over. "You might be all that in real-life, but no one beats me in video games."

"Oh, we'll soon see about that. Rematch," Kara said.

"Oh, you're on," Carter said, going to push the button but Cat stopped them.

"Dinner is almost ready," She said, appearing in the living room. "So get to that later and set the table."

"Yeah," Kara said, putting the remote down and she and Carter went to set the table. As Cat was bringing dinner out, the doorbell rang, causing the three look at each other. Kara used her x-ray vision and suddenly darted for her glasses. "It's Adam! What's he doing here?" Despite she becoming part of Cat's family, she had not seen Adam since she'd broken up with him.

Cat shrugged. The two had made plans to keep in contact but hadn't really done so. She'd been so busy with Kara now in her life, her first-born's wellbeing had been minimal. Nevertheless, she went and opened the door. "Adam," Cat said trying to sound surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Well I have some…" Adam said walking in and pausing when he saw Kara. "What's she doing here?"

"She's over for dinner," Cat replied simply.

"Maybe I should…" Kara started, not feeling like she belonged here with Adam around, but Cat stopped her. She knew what Kara was thinking and was not going to let Adam's arrival interfere with what they had going. Kara was a part of the family and her daughter now. Adam would have to deal with that.

"There's been some changes since you left Adam," Cat simply said. "Kara has become part of my family."

"Oh. But… She… um…" Adam had not been expecting that. He almost hadn't been expecting for Kara to still be working for Cat since their break-up. "You took the girl who dumped me in?" Adam finally found his voice, and it was angry. His mom had abandoned him when he was a kid but she had so easily taken in Kara instead?

"You two went on one date," Cat said, easily dismissing this. "Kara means a lot to us and you would have known this if you had kept in contact like we planned. Now sit down and let's all eat. I made plenty."

Kara took back her seat next to Carter and Cat took hers. Adam took the spare seat and the group started dinner. "So, Adam what's brings you here?" Carter finally asked after a while of silence.

"Well… I'm moving to National," Adam said. "I got a job in a lab here. I figured I'd spend more time with the family."

"That's great," Cat said generally meaning it as she smiled at her son. "The four of us can spend more time together." Cat gave Kara a small nod, letting her know that Adam moving here changed nothing and Kara sighed relieved. She didn't really have a relationship with Alex or Eliza anymore. When she and Alex saw each other these days, things had been civil but they had not been able to work out anything. Kara was still upset and angry with her and she just could not let it go. Kara needed her family in Cat and Carter now.

Adam chose not to say anything at this, but gave Kara odd looks until dinner was over. "Come on Kara. Rematch!" Carter said after they were done, putting plates in the sink and Kara smiled and joined Carter back on the couch for her rematch.

Adam stood now in the doorway, watching. "Do you need a place to stay the night?" Cat asked and Adam shook his head.

"I got an apartment," Adam said. "I just don't understand this. How did she go from your assistant to…?"

"Daughter?" Cat chimed in, and Adam nodded. "Several months ago Kara and myself got into a very tight spot – both literally and figuratively," she didn't want to go into detail, but some bits needed explaining. "Kara caught a fever, of sorts, and believed I was her deceased biological mother. She revealed a lot of private details – her adoptive family wasn't quite working out even now and I knew she needed me. She needed a true mother who loved her and a sibling who could understand her. Carter and myself. Things just fell into place." Cat put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I know why she broke up with you though, and she had a good reason. Just work things out. She's as much my child as you are."

"Maybe more," Adam sighed after hearing that. "I better get going."

"I should probably head out too," Kara said, since her rematch was already over. Carter had won again, of course.

"No stay," Carter said. "You can spend the night. You have a room." Adam paused at this looking at the trio. "Please…"

"Okay," Kara said with a smirk, sitting back down to stay the night while Adam sighed to himself, and left. Cat bit her lip at this. Perhaps Carter had revealed too much.

-Supergirl-

The next day Siobhan was walking into Catco, coffee in hand, when she saw Winn kissing a tall woman with long brown hair. "Winn?" Siobhan called, making Winn break off from the other woman. "Who is this?"

"Lena Luther," Winn said looking at Siobhan. "My… girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Siobhan said, aghast. "I'm your girlfriend!"

"But… We broke up?" Winn said, clearly confused.

"When, exactly?" Siobhan slammed the coffee on the nearest table with force, anger clearly building.

"A couple of weeks… Wait, you had that… and then I…. I never broke up with you did I?" Winn stammered though, suddenly stunned and Lena playfully slapped him.

"I've been the other woman," Lena said playfully, biting her lip as she looked at Siobhan. Winn looked between the two women and, while Lena laughed –finding this amusing, Siobhan clearly looked angered. She was positively growling after all. "Well, I'll let you handle this. Remember I have that dinner tomorrow. You need to be there in a tux." Lena continued.

"I got one," Winn said and Lena pulled a face. "You don't like my suit?"

"See if you can get off this afternoon for a few hours," Lena said with a smirk and Winn nodded as Lena left.

"So what, she's your sugar mama?" Siobhan spat.

"Look, Siobhan, I'm sorry. I forgot to break up with you," Winn said, ignoring the comment on Lena. "I met Lena and we hit it off and then things started. I really thought I broke up with you. It was a stupid mistake."

"You cheated on me!" Siobhan yelled, not giving up one this one.

"I made a mistake, but we have not been on a date or really seen each other in weeks. What did you think was happening with us?" Winn asked. "Look, I'm only a man."

"That you are…" Siobhan snarled, turning her back on him and striding off. Completely forgetting the coffee in her anger.

-Superflash-

Kara threw down papers on a desk outside her office, clearly angry herself.

"Anyone seen Siobhan?" Kara yelled to the office. Before Kara became Supergirl Correspondent, Cat had made Siobhan her assistant and Siobhan had remained her assistant with the job change, but she was bad at her job, messing things up and always late. She generally seemed to think she was doing an amazing job though.

"I don't think she got in yet," Lucy said from her position. Lucy Lane had actually become a friend to Kara. After Cat fired James, Lucy had come up to Kara to talk and they had hit it off well. Lucy still did not know she was Supergirl, but after finding out Clark was her cousin the two had let any shady past go, especially since Clark and Lois were married, making them technically family.

"Again?" Kara groaned, clearly annoyed, and Cat noticed from her office.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Cat asked, coming out of her office.

"Siobhan," Kara said. "She always late, she messed this up…" Kara held up a couple of papers. "She's the worst assistant in the world!"

"Fire her," Cat said simply, and Kara paused. "Look Kara, I know you're a nice person, but this is work. This is your job. She's not doing her job. You need to take the authority I've given you and fire her." At that moment Winn walked in, mumbled an apology for being late and headed for his desk. "And speaking of firing people, how mad would you be if I fired your former best friend?" Cat whispered this part. Winn and Kara's relationship had healed better than Alex and Kara's but the two were still not what they once were.

"I think he needs it," Kara whispered, knowing Winn didn't like this job, but was too secure and comfortable to find something he did like. Cat nodded solemnly as a moment later Siobhan walked in.

"Be strong… get rid of her," Cat whispered, low enough that Siobhan had not heard, and walked back into her office.

"Siobhan," Kara called, "you're late." Siobhan opened her mouth to talk but Kara stopped her. "You messed up your work, you have me covering for you constantly – and I'm your boss! This is not acceptable." Kara looked over to Cat who nodded at her. "You are fired." Kara finally said, Siobhan amazed and shocked, lost for words.

"But I do the best job…" she finally started.

"No you don't, actually." Kara stated. "Pack your desk and leave." Kara turned on her heel and immediately headed to Cat's office, both knowing Cat would want to talk to her, and not wanting to see Siobhan's reaction.

"Congratulations," Cat said, the moment Kara moved into her office. "Finally figured out how to be a boss. We'll set up interviews for your new assistant tomorrow."

"I'm going to Metropolis tonight, remember?" Kara said, making Cat look at her. "Clark and Lois's baby has been born."

"Oh right, boy or girl?" Cat asked. While she did once have a crush on Clark, he being Kara's cousin had removed that. Plus, she had long since moved on from him.

"Girl," Kara said with a smirk. "Lara Claire Kent. After all the problems they had conceiving, as well… this baby is very special." Kara sighed, remembering the trouble the couple had had. When Kara was in college Lois had a miscarriage, and they had even more trouble after that. It had caused Kara and Clark to think a human/Kryptonian baby was not possible, but now they had living proof it was. Lara was going to be treated like a little princess.

"Have fun. Bring back pictures," Cat said with a smile. "Oh, and if you can get any Superman scoop… well you might be my Supergirl correspondent, but it wouldn't hurt to expand your duties a bit. Might consider changing the title to Superhero Correspondent… I mean there's that Starman guy, the Bat-freak in Gotham, Starling has their Arrow, and I hear tales of a vigilante with a shield back in Metropolis."

"The one that keeps getting beat up?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"Okay, maybe calling him a hero is stretching it," Cat said with a laugh and Kara smiled before heading back to work.

-Supergirl-

That night Siobhan was in her apartment, literally shaking with anger. Rain poured outside as lighting flashed by her window. The day had turned nasty, quickly.

"Fired!" she muttered to herself, a bottle of alcohol in her hand. "How dare she?! I'm the best…. I did my job perfectly. Better than Little Miss Blondie herself could do it!" Siobhan hit her kitchen counter, looking at the mirror there. "And Winn…! How dare he. He cheated on me! Said he forgot to break up with me... Yeah right. And that bitch… She was laughing about it. It just makes me want to…" Siobhan screamed. It was loud, a wailing screech with shattered her mirror.

She paused, looking at the damage.

-Superflash-

Adam was working late at his lab. He was lucky to have this job on his own merit; he'd long since made sure that Cat Grant wasn't associated with his name, glad to have taken on his father's name instead, but even so he couldn't help but think his dear mother would still pull strings. Especially with a job in National – that was half the reason he'd visited her the other night. He hadn't expected to find Kara there though.

Was his mom right that there had been an actual legit reason for their break up? He had liked Kara from the moment he'd met her; had even suspected she was behind that letter long before she admitted to it. She'd changed the course of his life, even without being too much influence. But it felt weird now. His mother had taken her in and that, by some twisted law, made her his sister now.

"Come on man," a man who worked there brought Adam out of his funk. "Lets go get a drink. Get to know each other?"

"Raincheck on that," Adam said, almost instinctively. Truth be told, he was a bit of a loner; had always been. "Doing some last-minute work." He added quickly – which was sort of true. He wanted to get by on his own merit, after all, so putting in the hours, doing the time… that was his way of making sure he'd be okay, that he wasn't being set up by genetics alone.

The guy laughed at this. "Well, you might want to get home soon. It's getting nasty out there and they're due to lock up in about an hour anyway…" The first words were true. Rain was pounding against the window and the skylight they had in the ceiling. As if on cue, a crash of thunder and flash of lightning illuminated the room.

"Yeah, I'll head home soon. See you tomorrow," Adam nodded, and the guy shrugged, returning the goodbye before leaving. Adam wasn't scared to be on his own, even with a little rain and a lightshow.

A few minutes later, Adam moved over to a light green rock his team had been working on that day and started looking it over. "What are you?" Adam whispered to the rock. The rock was the weirdest thing he had ever seen…. He was almost thinking it was alien. Well, his team leader had said something about a meteor, he recalled.

A second later there was an explosion of sound; Adam caught a momentary glance of shattering glass around him before he felt the excruciating pain flowing through, and beyond, his body; his hand still inches from the odd rock, which glowed almost as brightly as he did. A moment later the glow was gone and Adam was unconscious on the floor, rain pattering around his form.

He was barely breathing…


	2. Fall Out

Cat Grant sat in her office with a group surrounding her, including Carter. They had just been to the hospital and Cat now wanted to keep her youngest close. It was one of Cat's daily meetings, but her mind was on other things. It had been a few days since Adam had been struck by lightning, and he had yet to wake up.

"Ms. Grant, we don't have to do this," Lucy said upon seeing her boss distracted. "We all know our jobs."

"No," Cat said, bringing herself back to the present. "I can't put my life on complete hold. Does anyone know where Kara is?" It was unusual for Cat not to know, but Kara was supposed to be back from Metropolis this morning and hadn't shown up yet.

Before anyone could respond, the woman in question walked into the office. "Sorry I'm late," Kara said, a smile on her face. "There was this thing, and well, my plane from Metropolis came in late…" That was completely a lie of course, but Cat knew Kara had probably been taking care of something Supergirl-related.

"Kara," Carter said jumping up and going to hug his big sister.

"Hey Carter, what are you doing here?" Kara said putting an arm around him. "Oh, but I didn't come late empty handed. You said to look for a Superman scoop but I got Superman and Supergirl working together!" Kara took out her cell phone to pull out a picture. "Oh, not that picture that's Lara… Lucy have you gone to see Lara yet…? And here it is… why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Kara paused on the picture of herself and Clark in their superhero outfits as she noticed the somber faces around her.

"Everyone but family out," Cat said lazily, and everyone in the room stood, leaving the office without another word and closing the door behind themselves. Cat hadn't told Kara about Adam. She hadn't wanted to ruin Kara's trip and the first time she met her niece. "Kara while you were away Adam was…" Cat paused as Kara looked at her in confusion. "He was struck by lightning," Cat sighed ad Kara dropped her cellphone. "He hasn't woken up yet."

Kara wasn't sure what to say as she looked at the pair. "I shouldn't have left," she felt numb now, not believing what Cat was saying, "I could have…"

"You would have been able to do nothing," Cat said dismissively, knowing where her daughter was going. Self-blame was something she did a lot. "He was inside his new place of work at the time – it was random, unpredictable. It would have happened if you were here or not. You can't stop every bad thing from happening."

Kara nodded, glad Cat didn't blame her on being away, but still upset she hadn't been there regardless. "Now, what we're going to do now," Cat continued, thinking aloud. "You're going to continue with your Supergirl and Superman team-up scoop, I'm going to continue with my job and Carter, you're going to do your homework and later we're going to go back to the hospital and hope Adam wakes up."

Kara was about to nod but her cellphone binged. "It's the DEO," Kara mumbled. "I can ign…"

"No, go," Cat said knowing Kara's work at the DEO was important, even if Kara and Alex's relationship wasn't where it once was. "Your work here can wait."

"Well, most of it is done," Kara said with a small smile. She had written most of the article for the Super team-up and had pictures ready to go already.

"Good, and I took the liberty of looking over resumes for your new assistant," Cat added. "I needed something to do last night. My top three picks are on your desk." Kara nodded before leaving the office and headed for the DEO.

-Supergirl-

Alex and Hank were waiting as Kara walked in, wearing her Supergirl outfit. "What do you want?" Kara asked, straight to the point as she usually was these days.

"While you were gone," Hank started, not even addressing Kara's attitude. He was a Green Martian and knew the complexities of human emotions and knew Kara had, at least, seemed to forgive him. For a reason he had yet to discover, however, she had not been able to get over Alex's betrayal of trust. Hank believed it was for what he had once told Alex though, that she had been Kara's hero and she fell from her pedestal when she killed Astra. It was much harder to forgive a hero when they betrayed your beliefs, but Hank had no confirmation from Kara that that was the true reason. She just didn't seem to like her adoptive sister any longer. "There have been several attacks on L-Corp." Hank stated.

"A mysterious loud wail, breaking windows and hurting people close. No confirmation on who is responsible, but considering the mysterious circumstances and L-Corp's connection to the imprisoned Lex Luther, we are assuming alien." Alex finished.

"Is Lena okay?" Kara asked.

"You know Lena Luther?" Alex replied.

"Yeah, when she first came to National she got into a bit of a scrap that I saved her from," Kara said. "Then, as Supergirl Correspondent, I interviewed her and asked for any video footage she might have but Siobhan messed up when we got it." Kara rolled her eyes, reminding herself to look over Cat's recommendations for her new assistant. Truthfully anyone would have been better than her. "Lena's nice. We've become pretty good friends. Introduced her to Winn too and they're now dating."

"You realize she's the one who made the black kryptonite into that ring that split you in half?" Alex said, reminding Kara of the black Kryptonite incidence she barely remembered now. It had been L-Corp who had made the ring to sell after all. Right after Lex ended up in jail.

"She didn't know what it was," Kara said, dismissing that. It wasn't like Lena had done that on purpose to hurt her.

"The people she is connected to… It's dangerous being friends with her," Alex said.

"And that's not your decision to make," Kara spat back at Alex.

"Anyway," Hank said loudly, getting back on topic. "No major injuries have been reported yet and Lena Luther is fine, but we have to assume someone is after her. It's our duty to protect her."

"I'll go have a word with her," Kara said, turning, and leaving the DEO.

"Alex," Hank said the moment Kara had left. "If you really want things to improve with the pair of you, going into overprotective-sister mode is not the way."

"I don't know how else to be," Alex admitted sadly. "I don't get it. She forgave Winn. She's basically forgiven you. I knew her longer than anyone. We were so close. I don't understand how she can't get passed this. And it's affected her relationship with mom now too. She'll barely talk to her."

"Maybe there's something more to this than either of us think," Hank said thoughtfully. While he still believed his hero-falling was a good theory, he was unsure why that would affect Eliza as well. There's no reason any of this should have gone over to the foster mother, even with the new mother Kara had in Cat.

"Her good half loved me," Alex said, remembering when Kara was split in two.

"But didn't trust you," Hank pointed out. "And her bad half wanted to kill you."

"And made comments about me killing her true family." Alex added thoughtfully.

"You know, there are a lot of things we don't know about the Kryptonian culture. Kara was raised in it. Maybe she's holding on to something," Hank leaned in close to Alex and whispered. "Trust me. Sometimes there are parts that are hard to let go, even if we don't realize it."

-Supergirl-

"Hello, Miss. Luther," Kara said from the balcony of Lena's office, causing the CEO of L-Corp to turn around. She was alone in her office.

"Supergirl," Lena said waving her hand to tell Kara to come in. "I was expecting you sooner, but then heard you were out in Metropolis."

"Well, you know… spending time with the family," Kara said. "My cousin is all I have left."

"I don't actually know. Both my mom and brother are in jail, and I for one avoid seeing them like the plague," Lena said, and Kara just nodded. "I assume you're here because of those attacks?" Kara nodded.

"Anyone you can think of?" Kara asked.

"No, but considering who my brother is who knows who he's pissed off…" Lena implied. "I already handed security footage to the police and hired extra security. Gave them earplugs as well – I had some of my people make enhanced earplugs once I assessed the frequency of the wail. They should work great against this siren, thing."

"Might be a good idea," Kara said as Lena took out a pair of earplugs from her desk.

"For you," Lena said, and Kara held out her hand to take them. "Just in case."

"I'll try to catch this person as fast as I can and let you know when it's over," Kara said as there was a bing and Kara took out her cellphone.

"Any chance I can get that number?" Lena said pointing to the phone, but Kara was not listening.

"I got to go," Kara said distracted. The text message was from Cat. Adam had woken up and Cat wanted her to be at the hospital. Without another word Kara was gone.

-Supergirl-

Kara gone straight to the hospital and found Carter waiting for her. "Where's Cat?" Kara asked immediately.

"In the room with Adam. She told me to wait here for you," Carter said. "You know, I don't really know Adam that well but I was upset when he wasn't waking up."

"He is your brother. Of course you were," Kara said.

"I always get so nervous when you… well you know. I'm afraid I'm not getting you back," Carter said, and Kara paused. She knew what she did caused people she loved to worry, she never really thought about how Carter thought of it all. "Never even thought about having to be concerned about other things. You know."

Kara hugged Carter. "Come on, let's see what's going on," Kara said, walking with Carter into the hospital, he leading her to the room.

Adam was sitting up on the bed, Cat was besides him and a doctor was there too, looking at her clipboard, and then at Adam. Adam stood up when he saw Kara and Kara gave a small smile. "Adam, I'm glad you're okay. Shouldn't you be… off your feet?"

"Normally, yes," the doctor stated turning around. "This is unbelievable."

"Dr. Snow," Cat said, a little annoyed with the doctor by now. "Can you explain any of this?"

"I'm sorry, I can't," Caitlin said, looking over Adam. "His coma was odd to say the least, and he seems to be in better shape after it than he was before it. His cells seem to be in a continuous state of cellular regeneration too."

"Does that mean I can go?" Adam asked.

"I would like to run some tests…"

"I feel fine," Adam said, dismissing the doctor. "And I really don't want to be here."

"If he doesn't want to be here, is there any reason he should stay?' Cat asked the doctor.

"I have no medical reason to hold him now. He's in perfect health," Caitlin Snow admitted. "I guess we can put this odd event in the weirdness that is National City." She put the clipboard down muttered, "I knew I should have gone to Central City instead" as she left the room.

The four looked at one other in silence before Cat headed toward the door; Adam followed, quick on his feet, before Kara and Carter came from the rear, the four walking out of the hospital in silence. Adam pulled Kara aside once they were out, however. "I'm glad you came," Adam said. "For some reason, I have this picture in my head of you sitting beside me… you know, crying," he avoided looking directly at her at this though.

Kara laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I was in Metropolis for the last few days. I didn't find out until a few hours ago that you were in a coma. A short-lived coma apparently," Kara said.

"Metropolis?" Adam asked.

"My cousin just had a baby," Kara explained, and Adam nodded, they still walking now behind Cat and Carter.

"Look, mom says there's a real reason behind our break up. A good reason and maybe there is, but I still don't understand. I know we didn't know each other long but I thought we were good. I thought we could have something and then…" Adam paused - the world around him seemed to freeze and took a moment to get back on track. He looked around, confused, until Kara pulled him back.

"Adam, I'm sorry if I broke your heart, and maybe there was something, but the place I was in… I just couldn't be in a relationship. Things were falling apart. My life fell apart. I don't know what I would have done without Cat and Carter. Without my family. Things are more stable now, but I still can't be in a relationship. Especially with you."

"Why especially me?" Adam asked.

"I can't ruin what I have with Cat and Carter. If we did anything and it fell apart…"

Adam nodded, sort of understanding the delicate order of things in Kara's life. "Well, I want us to be civil with each other at least. I do want to be a part of mom's life now, and I want to get to know Carter, and you're clearly important to them… but I honestly can't think of you as my sister. You might be Carter's sister but you'll never be able to be mine." Adam sighed. Kara hadn't really answered the reason behind the break up, but he could see she was telling the truth about not being able to be in a relationship with him. "For now, can we just be friends?"

"I'd like that," Kara said. Adam smiled at this, looking ahead to see Cat and Carter had gone a lot further ahead of them up the street. He gave Kara one last look before running to catch up to this family and Kara had to pause. He seemed to reach them in record time; easier than any human should have been able to.

-Supergirl-

At Catco, the elevator opened and a girl in a hoodie walked out. She moved towards Kara's office, but found it empty. "Where is she?" The woman suddenly barked.

"Siobhan?" Lucy had stood from her desk when the figure had turned up, and only when she called out did she, and the rest of the staff, realize who it was under the hood. "You can't be here. You were fired."

"Where is she?" Siobhan said, ignoring Lucy's comment.

"I assume with Cat," Lucy said, moving over to her. "But that's none of your business.'

"Where's Winn, then?" Siobhan asked, noticing his desk empty.

"Fired," Lucy said, trying to get a look at Siobhan's face. She didn't look right, and terrible pale. "You have to leave… and maybe find a doctor?"

Siobhan screamed. It ended up in wail which initially knocked Lucy over. The scream reverberated around the office, knocking over tables, chairs, monitors; breaking glass, shattering mugs. People ducked for cover, putting their hands over their ears in fear – blood pouring from some of their ears as they cowered.

The scream stopped as soon as it started and Siobhan glowered around the office. Lucy, on the floor herself, finally got a clear look at the former CatCo employee. If she could hear herself after the wail, she would have heard her own cry out of shock, but instead Lucy just glowered at her before marching from the office.

-Supergirl-

The Grants, Adam and Kara had gone out to get something to eat and were leaving the restaurant when both Kara and Cat got the call. "CatCo was attacked?" Kara said, confused as she looked at the message from Hank.

"By Siobhan," Cat added darkly, causing Kara give her a look. So, Siobhan was this siren? Hank hadn't given her that information. Maybe he didn't know yet.

"Is everything okay?" Adam asked concerned.

"I got to get back to the office," Cat said, giving Kara a look herself, and Kara nodded. She needed to go and be Supergirl. "Adam, are you up to taking Carter home?"

The pair rushed towards a car before Adam could speak. "Wait, is everything…?"" Adam went to sprint to them but found a sudden rush of a adrenaline in his system; before he knew it, he was running faster than he had before, passed the car and down the street! He needed to run, that's all he knew but before he could get too far, a hand grabbed him and he stopped…

Turning around he saw Kara right behind him and Cat and Carter back up the street by the car. "New game plan. Adam comes with me. Cat you take Carter with you?" Kara called to Cat.

"Sounds like a plan," Cat responded, unsure what had just happened with her son, but called Carter over to her. CatCo needed her, and Adam would be better off with Kara right now it seemed.

Kara took Adam around to a back alley where no one was, very grateful no one had been out front for Adam's speed show. "Sorry you have to find this out like this," Kara said confusing, Adam as Kara took off her glasses and her shirt.

Adam, still slightly confused as to what had just happened with himself, paused for a moment before his jaw dropped and he saw what Kara was wearing underneath her street clothes. Supergirl's outfit. "You're… You're Supergirl!?" Adam whispered in shock.

Kara gave him a smirk before picking him up and flying him to the DEO – the only place she knew that might be able to have a clue on how this had happened.

-Supergirl-

At the same moment Kara had revealed her identity to Adam, Winn and Lena were sitting outside a restaurant. "I don't know what I will do now…" Winn said sadly. Cat had fired him just yesterday and he had no idea what to do next. He'd never actually applied for a job before; getting into CatCo as an intern and working his way into employment since then. It had been his only job – ever. Perhaps it was why he had taken it for granted so easily.

"I could use someone with your skills," Lena pointed out thoughtfully.

"Work for my girlfriend?" Winn asked in shock, pulling a face that Lena giggled at.

"Okay, but my point remains. There are a lot of places out there that could use your skills. You'll find something soon, and maybe something you actually like," Lena leaned in to kiss Winn. "And until, then don't worry about bills. I got it." Lena, as if to prove her point, took the check and put her credit card to it.

"Oh, how sweet…!" a sneering voice said, making the two turn.

"Siobhan?" Winn asked.

"So, she  _is_  your sugar mama," Siobhan spat out, taking her hood off to reveal her face, startling the two. Her face looked ghostly white, and almost skull-like now.

"What happen to you?" Winn asked, standing up.

"The new looks come with one up side," Siobhan said, letting out a shrill yell, knocking the two out. She turned her attention to the shocked restaurant and screamed some more, the sheer power of her cry knocking out the patrons within too. She then looked at Lena and Winn. "Two out of three. Not bad." Siobhan mumbled as she started dragging them to a car.

-Supergirl-

The DEO had run every test in the books with Adam – include having him run on a special treadmill which he even broke with his super-speeds. "His DNA has been mutated," Alex finally said, once the doctors gaving her the full report. "And oh… He has a Kryptonite signature on him."

"Kryptonite?" Kara asked, shocked as she took a step back.

"What's Kryptonite?" Adam asked and Alex had to explain it to him and when she did, Adam ran out, returning moments later and before they realized he'd gone, with the large rock he had been experimenting on before being stuck by the lighting. He had a smile on his face, clearly getting use to the speeds he could run, and quickly. "Broke it out of my lab. This is what I was working on when I was struck by lightning."

"Do you feel anything Supergirl?" Hank asked and Kara shook her head as DEO scientist took hold of the Kryptonite to studying themselves. "Our siren is at it again." Hank said when he got a sudden message. "Has taken Lena Luther and Winn…"

"Siobhan took Lena and Winn?" Kara asked, making everyone look at her. "Oh, yeah, she attacked CatCo – Cat got the message; I realized she was the siren."

"How did we not know that?" Alex asked.

"We knew about the attack but did not get the information about who did it," Hank answered. "Now that we know this is Siobhan Smythe, let's see if we can find her." Hank turned to his tech support who nodded herself and went on the computer.

It was a while before the agent gave a smile. "Criminal mastermind she is not," the agent said showing, a satellite image of a warehouse. "Why is it always warehouses?"

"I think villains watch too much TV," Kara said dismissively, making the agent smile, and laugh at the joke. "Give me the address." The location of the warehouse was given over to Kara who left before Adam could call out for her to wait. He didn't pause to think though, as ran out after her regardless.

"Send a team," Hank said with a sigh. "Agent Danvers." Alex nodded, grabbing her weapons and selecting a team to go out.

-Supergirl-

Kara paused outside the warehouse, using her x-ray vision to see inside and get an idea of where everyone was. Siobhan was in front of Winn and Lena; the couple unconscious. Kara was unsure how she could get them without them getting hurt – that was when there was a rush of air and a flash next to her. "Why are you here?" Kara asked as the flash turned into Adam.

"I want to help," Adam said simply.

Kara was about to argue but then an idea came to mind. "Look, you can't fight. We know nothing about your powers, if they will run out for as start, but you can grab the hostages." Adam nodded, deciding to follow Kara's lead. "And hide your face somehow. Winn knows who I am, but Lena is in the dark."

Adam nodded, looking around and finding an old discarded Halloween mask he put on. "You look more like a villain than a hero but it will work for now," Kara said as Adam shrugged. She took out the earplugs Lena had given her before and put them in. It was time for her to face Siobhan.

Kara walked into the warehouse to see Siobhan's new, mutated features. "I don't want to fight you," Kara said right away, ignoring the pale skin. "Please, let me help you."

"He cheated on me with her!" Siobhan said, pointing at the pair who had since woken up. Winn looked imploringly at Siobhan.

"It was an accident, I forgot…" Winn complained, but Siobhan let out a scream at him to shut him up.

"Stop!" Kara said, grabbing Siobhan. "You don't have to do this."

"But I want to," Siobhan said, screaming at Kara but Kara held her ground and the earplugs did their job – the scream did not affect her. Siobhan shut up, looking at Kara in confusion, and that was when there was a flash of movement. Turning around Siobhan found her two hostages were gone.

Siobhan's scream of anguish caused the warehouse to rock, the roof started to crumble above her as she screamed above – she wanted the place to down. Kara ducked and dodged the crumbling roof but managed to catch a piece of it and threw it at Siobhan, but Siobhan's screamed broke it apart before it hit her.

-Supergirl-

Adam ran the couple out and a good distance away. There was fire on his pants leg though, and on the two. Adam quickly on the fire on his legs and then patted it out on the other two. "Sorry about that," Adam said, surprised as his voice came out weird and distorted. He had been vibrating and it seemed his vocals had vibrated as well. Shaking it off, Adam ran away.

-Supergirl-

Kara and Siobhan were fighting to what seemed like a stalemate. Even without Siobhan's powers ability to work on Kara's ears, it proved effective on other things around the room. Siobhan created holes in the floor and the ceiling, slowly pulling the place down.

That was when the DEO came in, guns at the ready and yelling for Siobhan to back down. Siobhan paused, looking around at the DEO, ready to use her scream on them but Kara took the distraction and sped at Siobhan. She grabbed hold of her and knocked the girl out before she could react.

"Good job Supergirl," Alex said pleasantly, but Kara didn't say respond as she handed Siobhan to the DEO and then left. Alex sighed as she gave orders to the others to get Siobhan back to the DEO.

-Supergirl-

Adam was already back at the DEO when Kara arrived.

"Well we studied the Kryptonite," one of the employed scientists informed the pair and Kara paused, taking another step back automatically as the rock came in, "and it's not harmful to you Supergirl."

"What?" Kara asked, surprised.

"The radiation coming off this piece of Kryptonite had no effect on the Kryptonian cells we tested it with. It only has an affect on humans and seems to be connected now to Adam here now. I think the lightning, plus this Kryptonite is what gave him the speed."

"And is it staying?" Adam asked, wondering if his new powers would wear off. He was really starting to enjoy them.

"The radiation is not wearing off you. We could try to reverse the effect, but your cells are mutated now. It could be dangerous to try to take your speed away."

Adam gave a smile at Kara. "Guess I am joining you in the superhero game," he teased, liking the idea of helping people. Saving Lena and Winn had been very satisfying.

"Oh, we'll see," Kara said with a smirk. "I wonder what Cat will think about it?"

"Wait, what?" Adam asked following Kara out.

-Supergirl-

That night the group was at Cat's house as they were going over what was happening with Adam. Cat was a little concerned about Adam wanting to be a superhero; she had to be concerned for one super-kid all the time, and now it would be two. It seemed Adam had gotten a taste of being Super, saving Winn and Siobhan, and now had the natural abilities of super-speed. It was a concern for her, Cat had to admit, but it seemed she didn't have much of a choice. Adam wanted to do it, and Cat couldn't stop him.

"Okay, okay!" Cat sighed, silencing Adam who had been ever so insistent on being in the superhero game. "Adam, honey, you need to listen to Kara. She's been at this longer," Cat said. "And my Superhero Correspondent needs to think of a name for him."

"I thought you loved labelling them for CatCo…?" Kara asked, raised an eyebrow. It seemed her job title was changing once again.

"I don't care who names our heroes, as long as it's a CatCo label," Cat smirked. "So, how about maybe something like The Streak or… ah, oh, The Blur!"

"What about The Flash?" Adam said. "That's a cool name."

"Sounds like someone whose only power is jumping out of alleyways in trench coats," Cat said with a raised eyebrow herself now.

"I like it," Kara said with a smile to Adam, and Adam grinned back.

"So this is the reason you broke up with me isn't it?" Adam suddenly asked and Kara nodded. "Well, I will give you a good reason that's not a reason anymore. I know you don't want to mess things up with your new family, but please let me take you on one date. Let's try this…. Whatever this is, because there is something." Adam practically begged Kara.

"If you did try and things didn't work out, you would still be in this family,' Cat assured Kara, knowing what Kara was thinking. She liked the idea of Adam and Kara ever since they first dated – after all, Kara had gotten Adam back in her life, for a start. "Nothing could ever change that."

"Okay, one date," Kara agreed after Cat's words, finally giving in. "And then we'll see." Adam smirked, already planning in his head where to take Kara. He had to win her over. He had to make this work somehow. Hell, there was a chance if he didn't he would be the one out of the family and not Kara, after all. Adam almost laughed at that thought.

"Oh, and something I have been curious about…. What's up with you and that one agent you keep glaring at in that place?" Adam asked, wanting to address something he'd noticed during his evening in the DEO, and Kara moved back suddenly, avoiding his eyes now. "Oh. Sorry if I brought up something…"

"Wait a moment, Alex… still?" Cat asked, knowing who Adam must be talking about. "We talked about this before Kara," Cat soothing words were true. She's had conversations about Alex with Kara before, and she had thought Kara was beginning to forgive Alex and make amends. "I know what she did to you was bad. Your aunt, the lie, but she was your big sister for a long time. Why can't you move past it?' Kara shrugged. She had tried to let go of the anger at Alex, but she just couldn't. "Kara, there's something deeper here. What is it?"

"I don't know," Kara sighed.

"No, you do know," Cat said. "I know you know. You're just not admitting you know. Dig deep and figure it out." Cat paused a moment, then readdressed the topic. "Tell me Kara. Why can't you forgive Alex?" Kara stared at Cat for a moment and then out came words Adam didn't understand. They sounded foreign.

"What was that?" Adam asked, turning to Carter.

"Kryptonese. Her natural language," Carter said, having heard it before when Kara was praying. He and Cat of course did not understand it, but knew enough to know when Kara was using it.

Kara though had put her hand over her mouth in shock, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh my god," Kara said in English now, and Cat brought her into a hug and let her cry.

"What did you say?" Cat asked after a moment, curious what had upset her daughter so much.

"There's no English translation," Kara said. "But yes, I have issues. I'm going to need to talk to Alex. To explain, but I need to ask you a favor…." Cat raised an eyebrow, wondering what Kara would want, but before Kara could explain, Carter called for their attention.

"You might want to look at this," Carter said. He was by the window and the other three joined him. Reflecting in the night sky was Kara's family symbol. A giant light obvious shining to the clouds.

"That's coming from L Corp," Cat said, staring at it.

"Well, that's one way to get my attention," Kara said, drying her eyes. "I wonder what Lena wants?" Kara backed away. "I'll be back." Kara didn't say any more as she left to go and see what Lena Luther was calling her for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: Caitlin's little cameo doesn't mean the Flash TV show is happening. I decided to include her as a little shout out to what Adam was becoming, but that one appearance is probably the only appearance of this-world Flash characters at all. I haven't fully decided what the other Flash characters are up to. Caitlin is clearly a doctor in National, Eobard Thawne does not exist (or at least never came to the past), and Barry doesn't exist at all in this world, I have an idea about Cisco. As for the others, I don't know, and it will probably never be important.


	3. Revelation

Lena stood beside the spotlight, looking up and waiting for Supergirl to show.

"You know this isn't Gotham," a voice said behind her, nearly making Lena jump, but she turned around and smiled regardless as she saw the familiar sight of Supergirl. "I'm not that Batcrazy."

"I think he's called Batman," Lena said, as Kara's feet landed on the roof of the building.

"Yeah, I met him. He's Batcrazy, or has a bat fetish," Kara said, rolling her eyes. "So what's with the light?"

"Well if you had given me your phone number I wouldn't need this," Lena stated, turning the light off. "But it worked anyway."

"And what do you need me for?" Kara asked, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Well you saved my life… Again," Lena commented. "That's really becoming a habit. I'm thankful to you and your fast friend though. And don't pretend you don't know who I am talking about." '

"The Flash is new to his powers," Kara said simply.

"Obviously," Lena said, remembering the small fire he had started. "And he clearly needs something else to run in. Something that won't catch fire. So as a thank you I'm going to have it made for him." Kara was stunned into silence there. "I already know the material to make it out of. We're doing some work on firefighter outfits, and the fabric is perfect for his powers – resistant to friction and burns, obviously – but I figured I would give him a choice of style." Lena took out a couple of papers. "When I got back I called a couple of people and asked them to draw a design for a superhero outfit to match both gender and powers… They're rough due to the timescale I gave them, but have your friend look over these and come back to me with his choice and measurements."

"Thank you," Kara said, a little bewildered still, but taking the designs. "Any chance you can run Lord out of business? You're much nicer to have around." Lena laughed at that.

"Oh, now what has Lord been up to?" Lena asked wanting a bit of gossip.

"Not as bad as your brother, but getting there," Kara said, ignoring the flinch Lena gave at the reference to Lex. "Do me a favor, though… destroy that light." Kara nodded to the light, her looked hardened.

"Well, I guess if I need to get in contact with you I could just call Kara," Lena sighed, causing Kara to freeze.

"Kara who?" Kara asked, trying to not sound nervous.

"Oh, come on. CatCo's Supergirl Correspondent. I mean, she gets the articles about you and pictures so easily. It's very obvious that you two are friends." Kara tried not to sigh. relieved at those words – she'd almost thought Lena knew her human identity.

"Well, she's nice," Kara said with a small smile, and flew away trying not to laugh.

-Supergirl-

The next day Adam was in Cat Grant office with Kara and Cat, excitingly going over the papers Lena had given Kara. "Look at this red one!" Adam said. "Who would wear this?'

"Who designed it?" Kara asked.

"I don't know… Cisco Ramon," Adam said, looking at the name on the design paper.

"I've heard of him," Cat Grant said thoughtfully. "Up-and-coming fashion designer. I bought one of his dresses actually. It would look great on you though Kara, the dress I mean. Maybe for your date?"

"Speaking of that, do you like Italian?" Adam asked, and Kara nodded. "Good, I have plans." Adam gave Kara a smirk and Kara had to smile in return.

"Just pick one of these so I can bring it back to Lena," Kara said and Adam held up a design to Kara. It was a light blue outfit with yellow shoulders and yellow on the side of the legs and a simple mask over his eyes. "You sure?" Adam nodded.

"I'll give you my measurements, but there is one thing I want to add," Adam said and took a pencil and drew a lightning bolt on the design, in the middle of the chest. "I'm not a master at drawing but I want a lightning bolt right here." Adam pointed at his own chest.

"I'll pass it on to Lena," Kara said, taking the design, and giving Cat a look. "Maybe you should get to your own job?" Adam was confused for a moment but then realized Kara wanted a word with his mother and nodded, leaving.

"So, we kind of got cut off last night," Kara stated, the moment Adam had left.

"Yes, a favor I believe is where we left off," Cat said, wondering what her daughter wanted.

Kara took a breath. "For reasons I would like to explain fully to Alex first, I can't continue to use the last name Danvers," Kara said, causing Cat to raise an eyebrow. "It would be inappropriate."

"I'm guessing it's something to do with the reason why you can't let go of the anger at Alex?" Cat asked and Kara nodded. "Okay, so the favor?" Cat had an idea she knew where this was going but had to let Kara say it.

'Well… I'm sure Clark wouldn't mind if I used Kent, but, well, I would…" Kara was unsure how to express this. "I would like to change it to Grant. If you're okay with that?"

"You can use my last name," Cat said simply, and Kara sighed relieved. "Although there is one thing I've been thinking." Kara raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we make this informal arrangement we have official?"

"What?" Kara asked, clearly confused.

Cat took out some paperwork. "I've been talking to lawyers for a while," Cat said, "and was wondering if you would want me to legally adopt you?"

"I'm not a child," Kara said, her confusion not going away as Cat talked.

"You can legally adopt an adult," Cat said. "This would make me your next of kin. Meaning if something happened to you, I would get notified. The DEO would have to notify me and I would get a say if something really bad happened to you. It would make me feel better knowing I had some legal auditory over you." Cat paused for a moment. "And if something were to happen to me it would be easier for you to take Carter."

"What about Adam?' Kara asked.

"Just because you'd legally be my daughter doesn't mean you can't date my son or even marry him some day," Cat said with a little laugh, kind of liking the idea of Kara marrying Adam. Of course, no matter who Kara ended up with, Kara would always be her daughter but if it was with Adam and they had kids, the kids would biologically be Cat's grandkids. Something she couldn't help but smile at. "This wouldn't change anything at all, besides some legal stuff and while we're doing the adoption it would be very easy to do a name change for you. Of course, Eliza Danvers would prove difficult to negotiate with…"

Kara looked at the paperwork Cat had handed her. Not that she really understood it, but nodded. "Okay," Kara said with a smile. It really wasn't a hard decision to legally become Cat's daughter after all. She already considered Cat her mother anyway.

"Good," Cat said. "I'll contact the lawyers and get on this right away. But you should get back to your job. This doesn't change anything here either. I'm still your boss." Kara laughed and turned around to leave the office, ignoring the repair works underway due to Siobhan's attack.

-Supergirl-

Later that day, Alex was sitting in her apartment when she heard a disturbance and turned around, gun in hand instantly pointing it at the intruder, who turned out to be Kara in her Supergirl outfit. "Hope you don't mind that I used the window?" Kara said, pointing at the window behind her now, the gun not fazing her at all

Alex lowered the gun, a little surprised and wondering what Kara was doing here. Was this what she had been waiting for for months? "Cat made me realize why I couldn't let go of my anger at you." Kara went straight to the fact, pacing the floor now, and avoiding looking at Alex. "I didn't realize I was doing this. Not really…"

"Doing what?" Alex asked.

"There's not a human word for it. The closet thing would be a 'blood feud'," Kara said, deciding to sit on the counter. "You remember when you told me Aunt Astra told J'onn she would kill him with honor?" Alex nodded. "She wasn't being mean or saying things for the sake of it... Honor is a big thing in Kryptonian culture. It goes back to the days of the house system formation... Before we became a democracy and survived to the day of destruction. Honor. The house you were a part of, all very big on Krypton."

"I don't understand?" Alex said shaking her head. "What does this have to do with us?"

"When you stabbed Aunt Astra in the back, you denied a warrior of the house of Ze the honorable death she deserved," Kara said. "I may be of the house of El, but my mom was the house of Ze before being married. It makes me the last surviving member of the house of Ze, and remaining head of both El and Ze. On Krypton, if I had kids, the first would actually be of the house of El and the second, the house of Ze, to keep both houses going."

"Okay… and us?" Alex said.

"When you took the honor away from Astra it enacted an old Kryptonian tradition. A blood feud between houses. On Krypton I would never be able to speak to you or any member of your house again"

"Mom…" Alex said, remembering that the anger at herself had gone over to Eliza for no reason. This, however, was reason. Kara nodded and Alex sighed. "J'onn was right." Alex remembered of before, when J'onn had told Alex that part of Kara's old culture was hard to let go of. "There was more behind this than just killing Astra and the lie, wasn't there?" Alex sighed, her heart dropping, and Kara stared at her. "So what now? I mean, for us?"

"Well, I'm changing my last name," Kara said, shocking Alex. "These feelings aren't just going to go away, and it would not be right for me to keep using your name. In fact…" Kara paused. "Cat is going to adopt me fully into her family. As for us…" Kara stood up and shook her head. "I don't know, Alex. Maybe if I never had Cat and Carter and found another family we could have gone back to what we were. Maybe I would have needed you so much these feelings would have gone away, but I have them now. I don't think we can ever go back to what we were. And I clearly have issues. But I'm going to say this… I understand what you did, I do. I know you were right, but I can't just dishonor my Aunt any more. She was family."

"But we are family… or we were," Alex said. She no longer felt emotional over this. She thought she knew some Kryptonian thing would be the reason behind Kara's attitude change, and while before she would have wept, would have begged for her sister to come back to her life, now she had already partially accepted it. She did feel bad for her mom though, who had no say in this whatsoever.

"Which makes this so complicated," Kara agreed on the family comment. "Aunt Astra raised me, basically. When my parents were always I was with her. She taught me the stars. She taught me about history and honor. Our traditions. It's ironic her death and those traditions is splitting us up."

"Then don't let it," Alex tried.

"I can't ignore this, Alex. If I did it will always be there. Now that I know though, I can work out these issues, but right now I need to live my own life. To talk to Clark, to hold my niece and teach her what Aunt Astra taught me. To have Cat and Carter. Even date Adam…" Alex opened her mouth. "Please don't. I know I'm technically dating my brother, sort of. It no weirder than Twilight though." Kara looked at Alex, surprised at her own joke. "Maybe with time these feelings will work themselves out and we can become really great friend, maybe possibly sisters again, but what we had is gone, Alex. The complete need for each other… having no one else. That's never coming back. I don't think it should."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because it held me back," Kara said simply. "It stopped me from becoming who I was for so long. And even when I became Supergirl, knowing I had you to back me up, that my big sister would not let anything happen to me, it held my skills back. I have gotten so much better at doing what I do, I don't need backup all the time. And I think it held you back too."

"What do you mean?" Alex didn't want to hear this, she wanted Kara to leave now. She was beginning to understand what Kara felt toward her. All these revelations were leaving her feeling disdainful to her former-sister already.

"Look around Alex. What's your life without me?" Kara indicated the empty apartment. "You dedicated your whole life to protecting me, you put everything on hold. You even choose a job you thought would benefit me. That's not right. It's not what being a sister is. Before we can be anything, you need to look at your life. I built a life outside of you, you need to build one outside of me. You need friends who are not my friends. Maybe find someone special. Date, do things. Live life."

Alex sighed as she took in Kara's words and knew she was right. She needed a life outside of Kara, especially now that Kara had her own life with The Grant family. "Okay," Alex sighed, nodding her agreement. "And what now? What about mom. You should at least tell Eliza; give her that dignity before you cut her from your life and change families."

Now it was Kara's turn to sigh. She knew Alex was right on that one. She knew it was better to face Eliza and tell her this than let Alex do it, especially as she was indeed, going to cut her former foster mother from her life, even only temporarily, to replace her fully with Cat. There was honor and respect in the Earth families as well as her Kryptonian ones, and she would do the Danvers no honor by not at least explaining herself to the matriarch of that family. She nodded to Alex. She would do it.

Kara turned to leave, just as an idea crossed her mind, she turned to Alex once more. "Oh, and please don't settle for Maxwell Lord. You can do better." Alex smirked as Kara jumped out the window and flew away.


	4. Follow Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Okay so if you read this story on Fanfiction you know this chapter was not there. See after writing this story I got a bad case of writers block and was unable to continue the series. Me and my beta than did a story called Sliders where the Earths on our Multiverse system went to new Earths to help set up a trap for an evil world hopper (long story), and to make this Earth easier to write we sort of redid it inside Sliders. Changing the Earth for the better. 
> 
> While Sliders will eventually be posted on this sight it's not going to be inside this series. So i decided to add an extra chapter to explain what changed.

Kara sighed as she worked in her office. It had been months since her conversation with Alex and she had not worked through those feelings. She didn’t want to at the moment. She wanted to be Kara Grant. Cat Grant's adoption of Kara had finally gone through. Kara herself having to talk to Eliza who had seemed upset. Had tried to defend herself but in the end when Kara had listed out why she needed Cat as her mother sighed and agreed. There wasn’t really much Eliza could do to stop the adoption anyway. Kara was a grown adult and was allowed to make her own choices anyway.

Cat had also changed her title to Superhero Correspondent and now Kara was reporting on all things super hero related instead of just Supergirl. It was a lot of extra work with so many heroes around, now including the Flash, but Kara actually loved it. She would go as Supergirl to meet the heroes first and become friends before going to get what she needed. And her new assistant was amazing at the job unlike Siobhan. 

Her and Adam were another story altogether. They had tried to give it a go, but their date had been awkward. Seemed even if they were not raised together her technically being Cat’s daughter put a damper on anything romantic. They had agreed to be friends and Kara thought they might just get to the brother and sister relationship. 

Adam had decided to work for the DEO full time even quitting his job to work for them. Kara who had found herself hating being ordered around by the DEO split off from them. Deciding to work on her own instead. Clark was more than happy she had split from the DEO and was willing to help her whenever. And with all the new Superheroes she was meeting Kara thought she might be able to form some kind of league of superheroes or maybe an alliance or legion. That though was an idea that would have to wait until all the heroes started to fully trust and liked working with each other. 

Right now, Kara had an issue of her own inside National. For the last few weeks all the plants and vegetables inside National City had been dying. The DEO had declared it not their business but Kara had declared it hers. They had the best of the best trying to figure out what was going on but nothing. Kara was sure someone was behind this. 

“Kara,” Kara looked up to see Cat at her office door. “Lena Luthor wants you.”

“What?” Kara asked and Cat pointed at the window. Kara looked out in the direction of L-Corp to see her house symbol shining into the sky. Kara groaned. “I can’t believe she still has that thing. I told her I am not that bat idiot.”

“Going to go see what she wants?” Cat asked. “It’s been up for a while.”

Kara looked down at her research into the plants and then her article she had been writing. “Sure why not,” Kara said giving her mother a smile before going to find a place to changed into her superhero outfit and to fly towards L-Crop.

“I thought I told you to destroy that thing,” Kara said when she got there. Hovering some feet above them as the three looked up. Lena was with two females Kara had never met before. “And who are these two?” Kara voiced not sure she liked having two unknown there as well. 

“They’re looking for you, apparently,” Lena said. “But coincidental. Although I was looking for you too.”

Kara sighed as she floated down to the roof to join them. “Lena…” Kara said almost warningly. 

“Rumor on the grapevine is that whatever secret organization you worked for, you no longer do,” Lena said moving towards Kara and Kara raised an eyebrow. While the public had thought Kara was working for a secret organization was not something confirmed. She didn’t know how her quitting had reached anyone ears. “And that the Flash and Supergirl have parted ways already.”

“Who’s telling you this?” Kara asked folding her arms. The public had been ready to name the Flash and Supergirl a power couple since Kara had been helping Adam when he first started. But with Kara separating from the DEO and Adam remaining the two superheroes were not seen in public as much together. The hype that they might be together had faded, even though it had never been confirmed. 

“I have my sources,” Lena said with a smirk. 

“So what if I have to either of them?” Kara asked, now wondering where this was going and why this was Lena concern. “It’s my life. I can do what I want with it.”

“I want to offer my help,” Lena said simply. 

“How so?” Kara asked curious one eye on the two girls who were remaining quiet. 

“I have money.” Lena was abrupt with this statement. 

“You think I don’t?” Kara asked kind of amused by it and trying not to laugh. Lena did not know her secret identity after all. 

“I didn’t say that. I don’t know what you have and don’t have, but I guarantee I have more. You also need friends to help you,” Lena stated. 

“Superman is just one call away and he’s very happy I split from the government agency. He never liked them,” Kara said the truth. Clark had been against her working with the DEO from day one. 

“I think as a Superhero you need all the help you can get. A place of refuge and friends. I have an office, technology, and an open resource of information. And Winn Schott Junior,” Lena smirked as she said it and Kara rolled her eyes. 

“Winn told you,” Kara said knowingly. She should have figured it out from the start. Kara had forgiven Winn for everything and had become friends with him again and had told him about her and Adam and about splitting from the DEO. 

“You left the DEO!” Lena whispered harshly seeming to drop all pretense of pretending not to know the name. “Winn couldn’t keep it to himself. He works for me now and knew we were friends.”

“Aren’t you dating him though?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, but it’s not like we see each other too much during working hours,” Lena sighed. 

Kara eyes noticed the two girls looking on quietly. “What about those two?” Kara asked wondering if they were somehow part of Lena plan to get her to work with L-Corp.

“Not with me,” Lena said with a shrug. “They came in some type of light. Not sure why?”

“We saw the light,” the blonde one said. “We were looking for Supergirl.”

“See?” Kara said annoyed about that as she turned to Lena. “I don’t need every super fan thinking I answer to a light.” Lena rolled her eyes at that.

“We want to help,” the dark haired one said. “There’s something wrong with your city- we can help.”

“Why is it your problem?” Kara asked looking over them and then noticed the outfits they were wearing. She was very familiar with DEO style outfits and uniforms. She knew what they were. “You’re DEO?” Kara snapped anger filling her. “I told Hank, and I will tell you, I am not working with the DEO anymore! I am doing great without you.” Kara thought these two unknown agents was Hank way of getting Kara back into the DEO and it angered her. She had made herself pretty clear with the secret Martian. “Besides I didn’t think this was your problem?" Kara added knowing the DEO had decided the plants dying was not DEO business and were instead worried about some alien fighting club. 

“We’re not DEO,” the dark haired one said seeming nervous. Kara raised an eyebrow. She knew DEO outfits. “I mean these are their outfits, but we came from STAR labs and have no clue who this Hank guy is…”

“STAR Labs?” Kara questioned trying to think, but the name was unfamiliar. “Never heard of it.”

“It’s… it’s a long story,” the dark haired one said seeming disappointed. “The point is, we want to help., and you need to help us too.” She paused. “We’re not from this Earth.”

“Aliens,” Kara and Lena said at the same time both seeming to straighten up and ready for anything at that. 

“No, no!” The dark haired stranger said again raising her hand quickly to calm them down. “I said not from this Earth. We’re from an Earth, but not this one.”

“Have you heard of the multiverse?” The blonde asked and Kara was confused.

“The theory that an infinite number of universes can co-exist on many different plains?” Lena spoke up making Kara turn to look at her friend. “That different decisions continuously sprout multiple universe, such as a world out there Supergirl did not come to my call now?”

“Er, yeah,” the blonde said and Kara sighed. 

She had a feeling whatever this multiverse stuff was she wasn’t going to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: so if you read Sliders you'll notice a lot of that was a scene from the Sliders chapter changed to Kara's point of view. If you want to read Sliders in full and see what's happening with the plants it will be posted here eventually or you can go to my Fanfiction profile and check it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
